


Wedding Bells

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Wedding Bells

“I can’t believe that it’s your wedding day.” Angela said as she moved around me, she was scrutinizing my appearance, pinning loose curls back into place, dotting concealer onto my face. I let her work in almost silence, knowing that was how to get the best results from my best friend.

“Please don’t cry will you?” I laughed. I could tell that she was going to become emotional at any moment, we had been friends since we were 5 years old. She was more like a sister than a best friend to me now.

“I always thought you’d end up with my brother. This all happened so fast.” She spoke quietly.

I looked down at the floor and gulped, blinking back the tiniest of tears, before I could answer her. “We’ve been engaged for 15 months Ang, you knew it was going to happen, so did he.”

“I thought he would have gotten his act together by now and swept you off your feet by now.” I slid another hair clip into my loose braided bun.

I didn’t look her directly in the eye as she pinned my hair back.

“I don’t think that he really thinks about me that way.” I mumbled. I wanted the conversation to move away from the subject of me and him as quickly as possible. It had been a teenage infatuation and nothing more. At least that was what I had told myself for years.

“Oh he does.” She moved away from me then and crossed to the door, opening it she stuck her head out into the corridor. I could faintly hear the music then, in one of the next rooms I would be married in under two hours.

My stomach was doing somersaults as I thought about having to walk up the aisle. I thought that I was going to trip, fall over and embarrass myself in front of everyone I know.

“There is still time to change your mind…” she took a step through the door then. I knew that she was going to go and check that everyone was running to schedule, she was trying her best to make herself useful and to keep busy that she could forget that we really could have been sisters if her brother were the one I married.

~

I threw my third glass of champagne down my throat as I sat on the terrace, most of the material of my dress pooled around my ankles as the seat was low down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but did not turn.

“You came.” I said blankly.

“I wouldn’t have missed it. We’ve known each other for a long time.” He said.

I stood then, almost wanting to throw the glass at him, as it was the only thing I could do to show him my frustration and turned around to face him.

“Yeah well I didn’t go through with it did I?”

“And the reason for that was?” he shot back at me. I tried not to let his smile weaken me.

“It really doesn’t matter Julian. Go and find your sister.” I tried to wave him away.

“I don’t want to speak to my sister. I want to speak to you. You called off your wedding, which is what I had hoped for, before I had gotten a chance to convince you. I didn’t want you to marry him. I had a-…I had a speech.” He tapped the pocket of his jacket. I could see a small scrap of white paper protruding from it.

“You didn’t…”

“I’d read it to you now but I would rather read it to you on our wedding day.” He laughed softly, his eyes lighting up as he smiled, and then he sat down beside me.

“I’ve literally just run away from my wedding and you’re talking about my next?” I couldn’t help but laugh with him, the situation was comical. My childhood crush asking me to marry him after I left my fiancé at the altar. It wasn’t like I had left him for Julian, had I? Maybe the nagging first love feeling wouldn’t leave me, but I had other reasons for not marrying him.

“You’re the one who decided to get married in Las Vegas, I didn’t choose the very convenient venue…we could get married right now.”

“James is from Las Vegas, that’s why we chose it. Wait…have you been drinking?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Nope, and I am very serious. Let’s get Angie, we need a witness.” I watch him as he got up then, and weaved his way around the shrubbery and benches expertly, he wouldn’t have been able to do that if he had been heavily drinking.

~

“This is crazy!” Angie was giggling, she was deliriously happy about our plan to get married that night. Although it wasn’t as straight forward as she had hoped. I had made sure that we got new rings, it was lucky that a jeweller was still open and Julian had called ahead to a couple of places to see if they could fit us in.

Then there was the small matter of my dress. Angie was brilliant, she was a quick thinker, and when she grabbed the large pair of scissors, I didn’t judge her for a second. She cut my train off, and the rest of the tulle up to just above my knees. It was less formal, and strangely, the look that I wanted on my wedding day. I had never wanted a traditional wedding, but had gone along with James’ wishes because his family was religious and I respected them.

~

“Are you ready?” we were called, it was our ceremony’s slot, time for me to marry my first love.

“There’s still time to back out you know.” Angie said.

“You told me that a few hours ago, you know…before you told me to marry your brother.” I grinned at Julian as I said that.

“Aw, you did that for me Ang?” he laughed. They shared a small hug then, and I watched them, smiling to myself. They were my family, these two, they were all I needed in the world. My best friend and my husband. I would be a part of their family as soon as I stepped out of the double doors as a married woman in just under 20 minutes. That felt like a dream, and it was a dream that I didn’t want to wake up from.


End file.
